Way of Samsara Transmogrification
|image=Way Of Samsara Transmogrification Symbol.svg |kanji=生死変形道, 輪廻変形道 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Seishihenkeidō, Rinnehenkeidō |literal english=Path of Life and Death Transmogrification |english tv=Way of the Endless Cycle of Death and Rebirth through the Transmogrification of the Soul |other names=Saṃsāra Transmogrification |related jutsu=Happi Benzaiten, Seven Realms Amalgamation, |parent jutsu= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra, Hiden~Benzaiten Clan~Rasen Clan, Shinshinshu, Uchujutsu, Shujoshu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range= |users=Kisshoten, Ace Korimachi, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Way of Saṃsāra Transmogrification (生死変形道, Seishihenkeidō or 輪廻変形道, Rinnehenkeidō) is a of the Benzaiten and Rasen Clans. It allows the user to control the Twenty-One Precincts (二一境内, Niichi Keidai). Users of this technique are said to have complete control over the endless cycle of life, death and reincarnation and liberation from the cycle altogether, existing outside of it. The original , and Gedatsugan of Daikokuten are said to have originally descended from this technique, while the Tenseigan and Rinnegan used on Earth is a byproduct of the Earth's Ten-Tails. The technique itself is said to make the user a true force of nature. Overview Attributes Three Worlds ??? The Twenty-One Precincts are divided into three regions: Paths (道, Dō), Realms (領土, Ryūdo), and Ways (途, Michi). Despite this, they are all commonly referred to as paths. The Paths would later brach off into of the , the Realms would branch off into of the , and the Ways would branch off into the abilities of the Gedatsugan. MORE TO COME Outer Path The Outer Path (外道, Gedō) grants the user several unique abilities: Through the use of the , the user can revive the dead, whether it be a single person or a truely massive amount of people. While it would normally result in death while used by Rinnegan users, in users of the Way of Samsara Transmogrification, it leads to extreme physical and mental exhaustion. Through the manifestation of s, the user is able to transmit to receivers, allowing them to control a multitude of bodies remotely. Through the invocation of , the user is bind and restrict the actions and chakra of entities they touch, as well as suppress the of s. Should the chains be severed, or be detached at the user's will, they can rejoin to continue the technique. The Outer Path, when used through the Way of Samsara Transmogrification, grants an additional ability: Outer Path: Samsara of Hellish Death Technique, which summons the before it consumes the souls of targets within a massive vicinity. Animal Path The Animal Path (畜生道, Chikushōdō) grants the user the ability to summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals whatesoever. User's of the Animal Path can also summon people though hand signs are required for this feat. Users are able to summon any preexisting creature to aid them in battle, allowing him to quite literally summon an army if needed, without a need to embed Black Recievers. Any animal conjured through this technique will be granted immortality and have its vision linked with the user, vastly expanding the field of vision of all linked individuals while increasing their physical parameters. Asura Path The Asura Path (修羅道, Shuradō) grants the user with the ability of mechanization, being able to enhance, augment and modify their own body, even instantaneously generating and equiping highly complex and technologically advanced weaponry, artillery or equipment. It also allows the user to convert biological mass into mechanicanized or cybernetic components, including armor and advanced weaponry. This allows them to not only enhance themselves, but negate most fatal damage. Using higher functionaly, it allows for the creation of sufficiently advanced ballistic, nuclear, chemical, radiological, biological and energy weaponry capable of mass destruction. The Asura Path's most common attributes are its three faces, six arms and serrated, blade-like sash wrapped around the waist. The Way of Samsara Transmogrification's Asura Path is entirety is entirely composed of monomolecular-sized nanites equipped with an anti-electromagnetic shells, allowing it to repair itself and the user in the event of damage while granting it immunity to all electromagnetic forces save for those generated by itself and the user directly. Because it's body is composed of fully functional shrunken down to a size slightly smaller than a single hydrogen atom, the Asura Path is incrediably dense, adding to its overall structure, durability and defence while still being extremely lightweight. It's unique composition protects the user from extreme temperatures and forces. Due to the psionic link autonomously implemented within generated extentions, it is completely immune to telepathy, telekinesis, and other psychic-type attacks, allowing it to carry the user's original, untainted will in the event that their body or will are . Possessing such composition allows for a synthetic, extremely heightened regeneration factor, capable of complete restoration in the event of utter annihilation. Using matter-energy conversion, the user is capable of assimilating surrounding matter and ambient energy into themselves to hasten various processes and recover chakra at a rapid pace. Because of its nature, it allows the user to completely dispersing into a nanite-like mist and reform elsewhere in within milliseconds. The user can also use the produced nanites akin to , drowning and invading the body of targets on a particle level, allowing the user to disable their mobility and body, or even convert sections of their body into machinery or raw energy. Deva Path The Deva Path (天道, Tendō grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive forces, though the use of and repulsive forces, through the use of , allowing them to pull or push targets from great distances. These techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. While this five second time limit applies to users, it is significantly shorter in users of the Way of Samsara Transmogrification. The Deva Path also grants another ability: Chibaku Tensei which allows the user to create a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this technique. The Deva Path, when used through the Way of Samsara Transmogrification, grants the user the ability to utilize God: Tengai Shinsei, allowing them to pull in celestial bodies from outside of planetary orbits to cause extinction level events. Additionally, it grants use of Kankyōakka, allowing the user to manipulate gravitational radiation to collapse targets, and Shindo Jūryoku, which allows the user to manipulate gravitational waves to decimate targets. Lastly, grants use of Ichigo Ichie, allowing the user to manipulate universal gravitation to instantaneously collapse the space between the user and the . Human Path *Absorption Soul Technique *Soul Retribution *Assimilation Soul Technique *??? Naraka Path *Six Paths Reincarnation *Eight Hot Hells Sutra *Eight Cold Hells Sutra *Invocation of the Death God Sutra *Incarnation of the Death God Sutra (具現死神経典, Gugen Shinigami Kyōten) *Eight Hot Hells Sutra (八熱地獄経典, Hachinetsu Jigokukyōten) *Eight Cold Hells Sutra (八寒地獄経典, Hakkan Jigokukyōten) Preta Path * *Law-Devouring Hungry Ghost *World of Hungry Ghosts ---- Middle Way Ascertain Way Desire Way Desire Path (欲道, Yokudō) grants the user the ability to manipulate various aspects of to an astounding degree. Using the Domain of Existential Migration, the user is able to traverse and form specialized space-time barriers capable of fooling even . Through the World Warping Phenomenon, the user is capable of warping the space around them and remotely teleporting themselves or their opponents by touch. The Desire Path also grants an additional ability, the Heaven Transcending Aperture, which allows the user to manipulate spatial apertures, dimensional voids and even translocate objects they come into contact with and vice-versa. Bodhisattva Way *Collected Works of the Universally Illuminating Soul-Inspiring One Nyorai Way The Nyorai Path (仏道, Hotokedō) grants the user the ability to conjure five Buddhas as well as empower one's self. Through these bodies and self empowerment, the user gains master over each of the primary five , as well as gaining a vast increase in mental capabilities. Additionally, the user's and consciousness is multiplied five-fold, allowing for increased chakra capacity and mental processing while enabling them to mold chakra, create chakra and cast multiple techniques simultaneously. For additional support, the user is capable of conjuring five unique spirit animals. Parallel Way Kālī Way The Kālī Path' (シュレーディンガー道, 不明道, Fumeidō) grants the user the ability to teleport and disrupt as well as become insusceptible to harm through the use of Genesis of Unprecedented Insusceptibility. A third technique granted by the Schrodinger Path is the ability to enter a state of uncertainly through the Unbound Uncertainty Method, allowing the user to increase the attributes of their body while gaining unique properties in the process. ---- Inner Realm Heterodoxic Realm Absorption Realm Mutual Realm Noble Eightfold Realm Purgatory Realm Savitar Realm The Savitar Path (サヴィトリ道, 移動道, Savitoridō or Idōdō) grants the user extreme speed, the ability to manipulate motion, control others, enter a state of uncertainty and desynchronize targets. Despite the vast, yet autonomous increase in the overall speed of the user's body and attributres, their speed will automatically decrease to an extent if they are controlling others or using an enhanced state, with their speed returning to normal immediately upon ceasing the use said techniques. Being able to alter motion itself in a variety of forms, it is systematically immune to the alterations within the flow of space and time, as well as the spatiotemporal ruptures caused by most . It also makes the user resistant to a variety of changes exerted upon their person. Trivia *This page uses some canon content from the . Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Shinshinshu Category:Uchujutsu Category:Shujōshū Category:Hiden